Résurrection
by RapistPanda
Summary: Les branches d'arbres se mettaient à craquer, et les arbres, eux, se mettaient à danser, entraîner par le souffle du vent. Les nuages sombres apparaissaient et les premières gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur les nombreux parapluies noirs. Oui, la ville de Karakura pleurait. Elle pleurait Ichigo, mort en faisant le bien, et ressusciter pour faire le mal. GrimmIchi
1. Prologue : The King is me !

**Résurrection**

**Titre : **Il est marqué juste là en haut _î _*oui ceci est une flèche by RapistPanda xD*_

**Fandom : **Bleach

**Pairing : **GrimmIchi

**Rating : **M

**Type : **Yaoi

**Genre : **Angst / Romance

**Résumé : ** Les branches d'arbres se mettaient à craquer, et les arbres, eux, se mettaient à danser, entraîner par le souffle du vent. Les nuages sombres apparaissaient et les premières gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur les nombreux parapluies noirs. Oui, la ville de Karakura pleurait. Elle pleurait Ichigo Kurosaki, mort en ayant fait le bien. Mais il reviendra à la vie, pour cette fois, faire le mal.

**Note de l'auteure : **Hé béh nan yé souis pas morte xD Disons que ... j'ai aucune excuse ... ou alors rejeté la faute sur ByaRen Fangirl ... xD Désolé mon BB x') Brefons ! Disons que c'est même elle qui m'as un peu poussé et du coup je sais exactement ce que je vais faire faut juste que j'enregistre c'te longue conversation sur skype pour pas oublier xD Donc dans ce concept ... Ichigo bin ... Héhé xD Vous allez voir xD

" ... " : pensées des personnages

* ... * : mes pensées

L'image est un dessin de ByaRen Fangirl, fait tout spécialement pour cette fanfiction ! On applaudit sil vous plait merci ! *Alone xD*

Et je lui fais donc une petite dédicasse à la : Ce texte .. il est pour toi ! :lance des petits bisous papillons xD*

Allez Enjoy et bonne lecture :D

_**Prologue : The King ... is me !**_

Le ciel était menaçant, l'air était lourd et le silence était brisé par de longs sanglots. Les fleurs de cerisier volaient doucement dans les airs, flottant, virevoltant. Les branches d'arbres se mettaient à craquer, et les arbres, eux, se mettaient à danser, entraîner par le souffle du vent. Les nuages sombres apparaissaient et les premières gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur les nombreux parapluies noirs. Oui, la ville de Karakura pleurait. Elle pleurait la mort d'une personne qui avait sauvé des millions de vies. Elle pleurait, car il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce héros, tous le monde le connaissait , mais très peu de gens savaient ce qu'il avait accomplit. Tous le monde se souviendra d'Ichigo Kurosaki, jeune garçon de 20 ans, shinigami remplaçant mais aussi en partie vizard, sortit vainqueur de son combat contre Aizen Sosuke anciennement "Roi du Hueco Mundo", ayant, à la suite de ce combat, perdu l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs de shinigami ainsi que de hollow, devenu donc vulnérable, ce qui lui aura malheureusement coûter la vie. Ichigo Kurosaki fût assassiné le 4 Octobre, sur le parking d'un supermarché, à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Mort assez idiote pour un héros non ? Et pourtant, cela est bien la triste vérité. Ce jeune garçon roux à qui la vie souriait malgré tous les obstacles qui se dressaient devant lui chaque jours. Ce même garçon qui était devenu un shinigami pour protéger sa famille, alors qu'il ne savait pas qu'il s'impliquait dans quelque chose de bien plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait à l'époque. Ce même garçon qui n'aurait jamais dû sortir ce jour-là.

Tous les shinigamis du Gotei 13 étaient présents à son enterrement, même le vieux Yamamoto, au grand étonnement de ... tous les Capitaines à vrai dire. Bien sur, Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Natsuki et tous les anciens camarades de classe d'Ichigo étaient présents. Et bien sur, il y avait aussi sa famille. Karin et Yuzu pleuraient à chaudes larmes, et même si Ishiin avait beau répéter qu'Ichigo ne souhaiterai pas les voir dans cet état, savoir qu'elle ne reverraient plus leur frère leur étaient impossible à avaler. Inoue pleurait elle aussi, après tout, elle venait de perdre la personne dont elle était éperdument amoureuse, et le seul regret qui la poursuivrait toute sa vie, c'est de ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Perdre Ichigo était difficile, pour tous le monde. Même pour Byakuya, qui, bien sur, ne montra aucun signe de tristesse. Mais tous le monde le savait, vu que tous le monde était triste. Il leur avait sauvé la vie, à tous. Sans lui, à l'heure qu'il est, ils seraient tous morts. Rukia, elle, et bien, elle pleurait oui, comme n'importe quelle fille, mais, elle pleurait car ... se rendre compte de l'amour que l'on porte une personne est une chose, mais sans rendre compte lorsqu'elle est morte, sans est une autre. Oui, Rukia aimait Ichigo. A croire que ce beau jeune homme les attiraient comme un aimant.

Si l'on pouvait analyser tous les sentiments présents à cet enterrement, on pourrait y déceler : de la tristesse, de la joie *surement Mayuri*, du désespoir, de la peur, des regrets, mais ... un sentiment se détachait des autres : de l'anxiété. Que pouvait bien faire de l'anxiété à un enterrement ?

Non loin de là, assis sur une branche d'arbre, un certain Espada à qui appartenait cette anxiété fixait avec insistance le cercueil du roux.

-"Tch ... le temps d'attente est interminable ... j'tiens plus, merde !"

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le sexta Espada, survivant de la guerre, observait. Ceci étant loin de ses habitudes, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que Grimmjow préparait un sale coup. Et pourtant, son habituel sourire carnassier avait laissé place à une grimace de colère. Son visage était peigné d'une profonde inquiétude.

"J'espère qu'le vieux fou c'pas trompé, sinon j'le bute quand j'reviens ! Parole de Jaggerjack !"

Ichigo et lui étaient proches ... vraiment très proches. Leur relation était caché aux yeux de tous, et pourtant, ils s'aimaient. Comme l'un de ses amours impossibles que l'on retrouve dans ces shojo à l'eau de rose. Grimmjow aimait Ichigo, plus que n'importe qui. Il lui avait appris à aimer, à ressentir autre chose que de la haine ou encore de la destruction. Grimmjow avait changé, grâce à ce shinigami. Et même maintenant, il ne comptait pas l'abandonner.

Grimmjow savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Il n'était pas sur que cela marche, mais il l'espérait de tous son être.

De l'autre côté, hors de portée de vue, un nuage de hollow patientaient tranquillement, attendant comme un signe pour exécuter le moindre geste. Un peu plus en retrait se trouvait Starrk, Lilinette, et Hallibel. Les seuls Espadas qui avaient survécu avec Grimmjow.

Que peuvent-ils bien attendre ? Sont-ils là pour l'enterrement ? Il n'y a qu'un faible pourcentage pour que leurs présences soient pour le fait d'honorer la mémoire d'Ichigo. Mais alors, qu'attendent-ils ?

Grimmjow était toujours perché sur sa branche d'arbre, se balançant nerveusement comme un chat cherchant frénétiquement son maître à travers la foule. L'anxiété présente sur son visage grandissait au fur et à mesure que la pluie s'intensifier. Les nuages prirent une teinte noirs, et des éclairs commencèrent à apparaître, déchirant le ciel. La pluie s'abattit froidement sur les parapluies et le bitume, provocant un bruit des plus assourdissant. Malgré la pluie se faisant de plus en plus meurtrière, Orihime s'avança et jeta son bouquet de fleurs sur le cercueil, préalablement déposer au fond du trou. Elle s'inclina et prononça quelques paroles à l'encontre d'Ichigo, et tourna ensuite les talons.

Tout d'un coup, la pluie ainsi que l'orage se stoppèrent brusquement. Orihime se retourna vivement, croyant avoir entendu comme une voix derrière elle. Et elle avait vu juste. Des petits tambourinements provenant du cercueil se firent entendre. Apeurés, certains reculèrent, alors que d'autres semblaient plus ou moins curieux. Alors qu'Orihime se rapprochait du cercueil, le couvercle fut projeter dans les airs et finit sa course quelques mètres plus loin.

Attendant ce moment depuis ce qui semblait pour lui être une éternité, Grimmjow sauta de son perchoir et se déplaca en sonido. Lorsqu'il se retrouva sur place, ce qu'il vit dépasser largement ce que le vieux lui avait expliquer.

Devant eux se trouvait Ichigo, bel et bien vivant. Et pourtant ... son apparence était tout autre. Sa peau était d'une blancheur incomparable, ses yeux étaient d'un jaune perçant, mais ses cheveux étaient restés tel quel, orange. Byakuya dégaina Senbonzakura et pointa sa lame en direction d'Ichigo. Et la raison était simple ; le hollow hole présent sur la poitrine de l'oranger témoignait clairement qu'il n'était plus une simple âme. Ichigo était déjà un hollow. Mais ... étais-ce vraiment Ichigo ?

Yamamoto observait la scène qui se produisait devant ses yeux, plus étonné que jamais. Il était bien sur impossible qu'Ichigo puisse devenir une âme, étant donné qu'Unohana-san leur avaient clairement dit que son âme avait été aspiré. Il ne pouvait pas non plus réapparaître sous sa forme de shinigami, étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus renaître en hollow, cela semblait totalement impossible !

Grimmjow se fraya un passage dans la foule et déboula en plein milieu de l'action. Orihime se trouvait devant Ichigo et le vieux Yamamoto avait fait quelques pas en avant, se rapprochant furtivement, pensant que personne ne le remarquerait.

-"C'mauvais, si on r'part pas maint'nant au Hueco Mundo, Ichigo va absolument vouloir s'battre. J'dois l'empêcher." ICHIGO !

Assez discret comme apparition.

Grimmjow se précipita au côté de l'oranger et lui prit délicatement la main. Il y déposa un bref baiser, et posa genou à terre, et s'inclina comme il se devait.

Devant ce spectacle, une idée traversa l'esprit du Capitaine Commandant, mais pour cela, il lui fallait en avoir le coeur net.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, qu'avez-vous fait à Kurosaki-san ?

-Ché'pas s'ta r'marqué mais on lui a rien fait. Sa s'appelle la Résurrection le vieux ! Ichigo Kurosaki a d'nouvelles responsabilités à présent, j'crois j'ai pas b'soin d'vous faire un dessin.

Les regards passèrent de l'étonnement à la colère. Tous commencèrent à dégainer leurs Zanpakuto, visiblement près à affronter la menace présente devant eux. Le regard vide d'Ichigo se dirigea vers un point précis dans le ciel. Il ouvrit délicatement la bouche puis dit d'une voix distincte.

-Starrk, Lilinette, Hallibel, venez je vous prie.

Les susnommés apparurent au côtés d'Ichigo en même temps. Ils s'inclinèrent et relevèrent ensuite la tête, faisant face à pas mal de monde. Les hollows apparurent eux-aussi, mais n'ayant pas reçu l'ordre d'approcher, restèrent à l'écart.

Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent sous le choc le plus total. Ce qui venait de se produire était inimaginable, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Les Espadas obéissaient à Ichigo. Comme si ... comme si il était au pouvoir.

Le vieux Yamamoto s'avança paresseusement vers le petit groupe d'Espadas et s'adressa à Kurosaki.

-Qui es-tu ? Une pâle copie de Kurosaki-san ?

L'oranger le soutint du regard, n'appréciant guère être traiter de "pâle copie". Il passa machinalement sa main sur sa nuque pour vérifier qu'il avait bien le total contrôle de son corps. Mais, il ne fit rien d'autre, appart ignorer le vieux.

N'appréciant pas du tout l'échange de regards qu'ils échangeaient, Grimmjow s'interposa et se prépara à dégainer Panthera lorsqu'une fine main s'abattit doucement sur son épaule, lui sommant de reculer, ce qu'il fit.

-Il suffit Grimmjow, garde tes excès de colère pour toi même. Je ne tolérerai point ce comportement en ma présence.

-Pardonnez-moi.

Grimmjow baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir irrité Ichigo. Il le vit tourner la tête et fixer encore quelques minutes le Capitaine-Commandant avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant de Karakura.

-Et qui est-tu à présent ?

-Je suis le Roi du Hueco Mundo.

**Fin du Prologue**

Voilà le Prologue, donc comme vous avez pu le constater ou même deviner, le méchant dans l'histoire c'est Ichigo ! Bah oui quoi j'en ai mare qu'il sauve la vie de tous le monde là ! A lui de faire souffrir les gens :mode sadique on: xD

Bref, j'espère que sa vous as mis l'eau à la bouche, signaler moi les éventuelles fautes parce que franchement là j'ai pas vraiment fait gaffe, si elles sont vraiment trop voyantes, dîtes le moi et puis je recorrigerai mes fautes ^^

Allez un max de reviews pour la suite ? YEah like a boss x')


	2. Chapitre 1

Hey ! Ohayo Mina !

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews ! Sa fait vraiment plaisir de voir que le concept "méchant Ichigo" ne plait pas qu'à moi :D *on est des sadiques *w* xD* Désolé de ne pas y avoir répondu, mais je suis en ce moment très prise par mes nombreux dessins :D Donc voici le Chapitre n°1 de "Résurrection".Bien sur, comme vous l'avez devinez, Ichigo et Grimmjow seront totalement OOC ! xD Bé si c'est Ichigo le méchant en même temps xD Donc voici la suite ;)

**Disclamer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

« … » : pensées des personnages

*…* : paroles de Shirosaki *oui oui il va être là pendant quelques minutes le coquin*

_«Les amoureux fervents et les savants austères_

_Aiment également, dans leur mûre saison,_

_Les chats, puissants et doux, orgueil de la maison,_

_Qui comme eux sont frileux et comme eux sédentaires._

_Amis de la science et de la volupté,_

_Ils cherchent le silence et l'horreur des ténèbres;_

_L'Erèbe les eût pris pour ses coursiers funèbres,_

_S'ils pouvaient au servage incliner leur fierté._

_Leurs reins féconds sont pleins d'étincelles magiques,_

_Et des parcelles d'or, ainsi qu'un sable fin,_

_Étoilent vaguement leurs prunelles mystiques.»_

_** Les chats,**__ Charles Baudelaire_

_**Chapitre 1 : La guerre est déclarée.**_

_~ Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant de Karakura._

_-Et qui es-tu à présent ?_

_-Je suis le Roi du Hueco Mundo.~_

Tous se figèrent. Cela devait être une mauvaise blague, vraiment mauvaise. Et pourtant ... Ichigo n'était pas du genre à blaguer. Renji, furieux et ne croyant pas un mot de ce que leur avait raconté Ichigo, entra dans une colère noire.

-Tu t'fous d'nous Ichigo c'est ça ?! T'as vaincu Aizen pour prendre sa place ?! Putain mais c'est le monde à l'envers ! Bientôt on verra des phacochères s'accoupler avec des buffles ! C'est le gentil de l'histoire qui devient le méchant ?! Bravo ! Super début ton histoire !

Le Roi le jaugea quelques instants du regard avant d'ouvrir de petits yeux ronds et de dire :

-Qui es-tu ?

Renji en resta pétrifié.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie antérieur, il m'est donc impossible de me rappeler de toi, shinigami.

-«Il se met déjà à parler comme les Espada... Si c'est vraiment lui il faut qu'on le ramène avec nous» Ichigo! J'me fiche que t'es aucun souvenirs de moi, mais tu dois-

-Ca suffit Renji, il est trop tard. Kurosaki Ichigo n'est déjà plus de notre côté.

-Mais Taicho-

-Je vais régler ça le plus vite possible.

Byakuya se dirigea vers le roux, prêt à engager le combat. Starrk, ayant compris que le noble comptait attaquer son Roi, demanda à Lilinette de se rapprocher de lui, mais Ichigo lui lança le regard qui veut dire : n'intervenez pas, je m'en charge.

Il regarda Byakuya s'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Ichigo resta impassible, comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Le Capitaine de la sixième division réapparut juste derrière lui.

-Chire, Senbon-

-Comme si une manœuvre pareille pouvait fonctionner contre moi.

Byakuya ne sut dire quand mais Ichigo avait disparu et se retrouva derrière lui. Il tourna la tête mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit il entendit le rouquin chuchoter :

-Getsuga … Tensho

Byakuya regarda avec horreur que l'orangé n'avait même pas dégainer son Zanpakuto, et ne put éviter le Getsuga Tensho qui s'abattit froidement sur lui. Il fut projeté à vive allure contre le premier arbre prêt à l'accueillir, mais Renji s'interposa et rattrapa son Capitaine dans ses bras.

-Taicho ?! Oi ! Répondez-moi bordel !

Aucune réponse. Le sang s'écoulait abondamment de sa plaie, fendant littéralement son torse. Elle débutait sa course au niveau de l'épaule gauche, et la finissait sur la cuisse droite. Oui, le rouquin ne l'avait pas raté et n'y été pas aller de main morte.

-«Je ne l'ai même pas vu dégainer Zangetsu ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Il a mis le Capitaine à terre en quelques secondes ! C'est impensable !»

Le Capitaine Unohana se précipita aux côtés de Byakuya et débuta les premiers soins.

Renji, lui, se releva, comme au ralenti, et se mit à fixer Ichigo. Ses yeux étaient remplis de haine. Il voulait le tuer, oh oui, et il ne le manquerait pas.

Ichigo, lui, se délectait de la scène. Il afficha un magnifique sourire carnassier, et fixa Renji à son tour, le méprisant du regard. Ichigo essayait de provoquer Renji, et ce fut chose assez facile.

Voyant bien qu'Ichigo cherchait clairement à se battre et à faire sortir de ses gonds n'importe qui lui tombant sous la main, Grimmjow le retint par le bras.

-Ichigo il faut qu'on y aille.

-Ai-je donné l'ordre de partir ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Restons encore un peu pour jouer veux-tu.

Sentant le prise sur son bras se raffermir, l'oranger poussa un soupir à peine audible, tourna la tête et dévisagea Grimmjow.

-Relâche mon bras, **immédiatement**.

Le ton était sec, sans appel de contestation. Ichigo n'était vraiment plus le même, à croire que le pouvoir lui montait déjà à la tête. Son regard était dur, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Son sourire était continuellement présent sur son visage, ce sourire carnassier qu'avait l'habitude d'arborer Grimmjow.

Le visage du bleuté montrait clairement de la peine. Et cela n'échappa pas à son Roi. Il poussa un long soupir, écarta la main la main du bleuté et ouvrit un Garganta.

-Très bien, nous partons. Ne nous attardons pas plus.

Il fit signe aux Hollows de passer les premiers, ce qu'ils firent. Hallibel, Starrk et Lilinette passèrent ensuite, suivi de Grimmjow, qui lança un regard à son Roi, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il comptait faire.

Ichigo balaya les visages présents des yeux pendant quelques minutes et s'arrêta sur un petit groupe d'humains.

-«J'ai été amis avec des humains ? Quel perte de temps monumentale. Et l'un d'entre eux ressemble à ces minables, ces idiots de Quincy. Je devais vraiment être désespéré pour devoir m'allier avec l'un des leurs.»

- *Ichi dépêche-toi de dire ce que t'as à dire qu'on puisse se barrer*

-Oh la ferme-toi. J'vais le faire pas besoin d'en faire toute une affaire là !

Tous les shinigamis le regardèrent, surpris. Etait-il devenu fou ? Non, tous les Capitaines savaient très bien à qui il parlait, mais personne ne s'en formalisa. Après tout, il était le Roi du Hueco Mundo, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait pleinement conscience de ses pouvoirs de Hollow.

-Oui, la menace Aizen a été écartée et neutralisée, et à ce que j'ai entendu, grâce à moi. Vous aimiez l'ancien Ichigo, mais, sachez qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, mon ombre pèsera sur vos existences.

-Qu'entends-tu par là Kurosaki ? Demanda Yamamoto.

-J'ai bien l'intention de dominer les 3 mondes. Je ne succède pas à Aizen. Je n'aurai pas besoin du Hogyokû pour tuer tous ceux qui oseront se mettre en travers de ma route. Sachez qu'une nouvelle guerre va éclater, et que j'en suis le déclencheur. Mais j'aimerais autant que vous rendiez les armes maintenant, cela me facilitera la tâche.

Les shinigamis restèrent sans voix. Leur allié venait de se retourner contre eux.

-Les alliés d'hier deviennent les ennemis d'aujourd'hui … sache, Kurosaki, que nous ne te laisserons pas faire sans agir. Tu m'en vois désoler mais nous allons devoir te tuer, sur-le-champs.

Yamamoto raffermit sa poigne sur sa canne et fit apparaître son Zanpakuto.

Ichigo leva paresseusement sa main et abaissa son index. Le vieux se stoppa brusquement, ouvrit de grands yeux et se rendit compte qu'il lui était impossible de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

-Qu'as-tu … f … fait ?!

-Juste un sort de Kido.

-« Sans incantation ?! Seulement en abaissant l'index ?! Il est devenu beaucoup plus fort que je ne le croyais.»

-Je vous laisse trois mois pour vous préparer ; mentalement et physiquement bien sur car, se battre contre des faibles reviendrait à écraser de simple fourmis, et je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de combat.

Ichigo sauta agilement dans le Garganta et lança un dernier aux shinigamis.

-L'amour a un prix mais la vengeance, elle, elle prend des vies. Réfléchis bien à ça, Abarai Renji.

Renji releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Garganta disparu, se refermant un Ichigo souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le Capitaine Commandant se tourna, et prononça d'une voix grave :

-L'ordre de capturer et de tuer Kurosaki Ichigo est maintenant appliqué. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, à l'aide de vos données, essayer de repérer Kurosaki grâce à son reichi et informez-moi lorsqu'il aura quitté Hueco Mundo. Les limites des Capitaines seront levées. Mais il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans la Hueco Mundo, et je m'adresse surtout à vous.

Il tourna la tête vers Ishida, Inoue, Rukia et Chad. Pendant ce laps de temps, tous les shinigamis disparurent en shunpo.

-Vous allez tuer Kurosaki-kun ?

-Inoue … il n'est plus le même … tu l'as bien vu non ?

-Ishida. Je suis persuadée qu'au fond de lui, il compte sur nous pour le sauver ! Je sais que le Kurosaki-kun que nous connaissons est encore quelque part en lui !"

Le Quincy regarda Inoue, désemparé. Comment lui montrer qu'Ichigo était devenu peine perdu ?

-Orihime-san, sachez que Kurosaki n'est plus. Il n'est maintenant plus que l'ombre de lui-même. N'essayez pas d'aller le sauver dans le Hueco Mundo, il n'hésiterait pas à vous tuer.

Inoue se cacha le visage entre ses mains, laissant échapper de gros sanglots. Ishida s'approcha d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé, ne vous attendez pas à le revoir.

Le Capitaine Commandant disparu en shunpo devant les yeux emplies de larmes d'Inoue.

-Kurosaki … -kun …

_**Fin du Chapitre 1**_

Voilà, Chapitre 1 terminé. Donc le Chapitre 2 sera pour la semaine prochaine, avec un lemon à l'affiche ;) Les chapitres suivants seront bien sur plus longs ;) Allez, une petite review pour m'encourager ? :3


	3. Chapitre 2 Bad Romance

_"Quand je ferme les yeux ... c'est ton visage cristallin que je vois ... ô toi l'inconnu de mes désirs ... réalise ce que personne n'a encore réalisé ... fais-moi rayonner de par ton sourire ... caresse-moi de tes mains expertes ... confondons-nous ... libérons-nous de ces chaînes qui entravent notre amour ... entends mes murmures ... aimons-nous mon amour ... aimons-nous."_

_**By RapistPanda**_

Je suis tellement désolée du retard que vient de prendre cette fanfiction, j'ai eu tellement d'idée de OS que je me suis mise à travailler sur mes idées avant de les oublier et du coup j'ai totalement mis de côté Résurrection, du coup ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, alors je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes qu'il va y avoir, grosses ou petites, je reposterai le chapitre lorsqu'il sera corrigé. Je ne suis pas non plus une experte en lemon, j'ai tendance à utiliser des mots scientifiques donc pas très poétique et je fais ça assez réaliste.. enfin je crois xD Donc bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews, ça fait toujours du bien de voir que vous suivez ^^

**Chapitre 2 **

_Bad Romance _

Ichigo posa délicatement ses pieds sur le sable fin du Hueco Mundo. Il balaya l'horizon de son regard vide et posa ses yeux sur la lune. Cet endroit si apaisant et si triste lui avait véritablement manqué. Et qui plus est, maintenant il en été le propriétaire. Il afficha un sourire radieux pendant qu'il triturait nerveusement ses doigts. C'était comme dans un rêve. Lui, le Roi du Hueco Mundo ! Certains compareraient le comportement d'Ichigo à celui d'un fou ayant beaucoup trop de pouvoirs, mais Grimmjow, lui, le trouvait fascinant. Il avait beau le regarder encore et encore de ses yeux électriques, il n'y avait plus rien d'humain en Ichigo.

Ses yeux étaient vide, ne laissant transparaître aucunes expressions. Le ton de sa voix sonnait faux. Le rouquin n'était plus le même … sûrement était-il totalement sous le contrôle de son Hollow.

Le vieux lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'Ichigo réussisse à dominer son Hollow dans son état, mais Grimmjow ne tremblait pas devant cet échec. Il aurait juste voulu reparler à l'homme qu'il aime, ne serai-ce que quelques secondes.

Le Roi se tourna vers Starrk, Lilinette et Hallibel et leur ordonna de rejoindre leur quartier respectif.

Starrk détailla son nouveau « Roi ». Cet homme sentait le pouvoir et la force à des kilomètres, même le Capitaine Commandant n'avait rien pu faire face à un si faible sort de Kido. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait peur de ce gamin. Peut-être même plus qu'il n'avait eu peur d'Aizen. Ce garçon renferme des pouvoirs qu'il n'a encore jamais expérimentés, des pouvoirs dont il ignore totalement l'existence. Il peut encore progresser, mais jusqu'où ?

Le roux fit volte face et jaugea Grimmjow du regard. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le rouquin ne tende sa main vers Grimmjow. Comprenant l'ordre muet, celui-ci s'empressa d'attraper cette main si fragile à ses yeux et d'emmener son Roi dans son palais.

Le reste de l'Espada aidés de quelque Adjuchas avaient entièrement retapé Las Noches. On aurait cru que rien n'était arrivé, comme si l'arrivé d'Aizen, tous les combats et les pertes n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

Tous ce qu'il restait c'était ce trône vacant. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Il marchèrent lentement dans les couloirs blancs de Las Noches pendant un temps qui sembla une éternité à Ichigo lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une immense pièce. La table de l'Espada se trouvait en son centre, alors que, dans le fond de la pièce, sur une immense estrade, se trouvait LE trône.

-_Mon trône … _

Ichigo effectua un rapide sonido et alla prendre place sur son trône. Il toucha du bout des doigts la pierre glaciale et s'assit.

Devant l'immense table, Grimmjow observait son Roi, muet. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux jaunes et fut comme aspiré dans un tourbillon de terreur, comme si on lui déconseiller vivement de le regarder dans les yeux, d'essayer d'y voir à travers.

Ichigo le remarqua et détourna le regard. Le Sexta Espada secoua la tête et posa sa main sur son front, une vive douleur le lancinant. Le rouquin, intrigué, descendit de son piédestal et s'approcha du bleuté.

-Grimmjow, tout va bien ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude, voilà ce que voyait Grimmjow. Ichigo était inquiet pour lui ! Peut-être que rien n'était perdu enfin de compte !

-Non, je vais bien ne t'en fais pas.

L'orangé poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf, je préfère ça. Je n'aimerai pas perdre mon meilleur élément dans cette guerre.

Grimmjow tiqua. C'est vrai, cette guerre... Et puis finalement, peut-être que tout était perdu... Son meilleur élément hein ? Peut-être devrait-il se sentir honoré … et pourtant … à ce moment là … il se sentait mal.

-Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un précieux élément ?

-Pardon ?

-Non rien...

Ichigo arqua un sourcil. De quoi pouvait bien parlé Grimmjow ? Comme s'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un pion dans son plan aussi machiavélique qu'il soit.

Oui, l'on pouvait dire que Grimmjow était devenu un faible, et Ichigo un cœur de pierre. Les rôles ont étaient échangés non ? C'est assez ironique.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo se dirigea d'un pas qui se voulait rapide vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et détailla la pièce.

Les murs étaient d'un noir de jais -comme tous les murs de Las Noches-, un immense lit se trouvait contre la seule fenêtre de la chambre, laissant transparaître la lune. Il toucha délicatement le tissu de ses draps et s'allongea paresseusement sur le matelas. Son regard se perdit sur le plafond ; il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de sa vie humaine, vraiment aucuns... Mais, pourquoi ?

~T'as qu'as me d'mander !

Ichigo tiqua, fermant ses yeux au passage. Ce que Shiro pouvait l'énerver parfois !

-Tu n'as besoin d'ouvrir ta bouche lorsque l'on ne t'as pas convié à le faire, Shiro.

~Ola mais c'est qu'il parle vraiment comme un Roi prétentieux le p'tit Ichi !

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

~Oh mais rien du tout, _mon Roi _

-Je n'aime pas du tout le ton que tu emplois lorsque tu t'adresses à moi.

~Ahahahah ! Alors, que comptes-tu faire Ichi ?

-Assiéger le Seireitei et tuer Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

~Ahah tu va te venger ?

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux. « Se venger » ? Pourquoi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

~Bah tu veux te venger de lui parce qu'il a empêché ton union avec cet ancien Espada, nan ?

Ichigo ne comprenait pas... en fait … Pourquoi voulait-il autant tuer le Capitaine Commandant ? Cette information lui échappait totalement. Est-ce que Shiro avait raison ? Voulait-il déclencher une guerre contre les shinigamis car il voulait se venger ? Impossible. Totalement impossible !

-Ne .. ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Allez ferme-là maintenant ! Laisse-moi tranquille !

~On dirait que j'ai touché une corde sensible ! Ahah !

Ichigo n'aimait pas Grimmjow... non... il ne … l'aimait... pas...

OooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ichigo resta quelques heures seul, dans cette immense chambre, à contempler le plafond. Dieu ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucune distraction ici ! C'était tellement silencieux... trop silencieux du point de vue du roux !

Deux petits coups portés sur sa porte le sortirent de sa torpeur, espérant recevoir des nouvelles croustillantes.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement.

-Grimmjow ? Il y a un problème ?

-Oh oui, j'dirais même un **GROS** problème !

Ichigo rigola intérieurement, savourant mes dernières secondes d'ennuis qui allaient être remplacés par un peu d'action.

Attendant la nouvelle que le bleuté n'avait toujours pas énoncé, le rouquin leva les yeux en sa direction et croisa le regard vitreux et brûlant de celui-ci. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, deux grandes mains se posèrent sur la chute de ses reins et l'entraînèrent dans une puissante étreinte. Le rouquin pu sentir sans difficulté l'érection du bleuté tout contre son entrejambe. Incapable de cacher sa gêne, de faibles rougeurs firent leurs apparitions sur ses joues. Les mains de l'Espada migrèrent un peu plus bas, se posant sur les fesses de l'orangé, qui laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise.

-Mais … Grimmjow ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends enfin ?! Tu as dis qu'il y avait un problème !

-Ouai … et tu le sens tout contre toi maintenant.

Ichigo vira instantanément au rouge vif, et compris où Grimmjow voulait en venir.

-Lâche-moi .. ! Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'en prends là ?!

-Oh oui j'le sais … j'm'en prends au Roi~ c'est ça qui est **tellement** excitant.

Grimmjow se pourlécha les lèvres, tel un félin prêt à dévorer sa proie, et mordit distraitement l'oreille du rouquin, qui laissa échapper de doux gémissements à l'oreille de la panthère. Il migra lentement vers son cou et y frotta doucement son nez, humant cette odeur de cannelle qui le caractérisait tant. Il suçota la pomme d'Adam, mordant parfois. Ses mains remontèrent, caressant la chute des reins. A la vue de toutes ses nouvelles sensations, le Roi laissait échapper de faible gémissements à peine audible, le mettant dans une situation tout à fait embarrassante vu son nouveau statut.

Ichigo s'accrocha aux épaules de Grimmjow, les jambes tremblantes, incapables de supporter le poids de son corps. Le bleuté rapprocha son visage de celui du roux et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les langues se rencontrèrent, entamant un balais endiablé, parfois accompagné des gémissements du plus jeune. Leurs mains se promenèrent, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre avec délectation.

Grimmjow souriait, mais pas de ce sourire carnassier qu'il était dans l'habitude d'arborer, non, un sourire heureux, franc, pleins de sentiments. Il ne l'avait pas perdu, le Ichigo qu'il connaissait était là, dans ses bras, ne cachant sans aucune honte son désir et son plaisir, l'érection du rouquin tout contre la sienne le démontrant clairement.

Grimmjow avança, d'un pas qui se voulait fier, et fit basculer son Roi sur le lit. Le bleuté pris place sur Ichigo, le surplombant de sa silhouette fine, le faisant de plus en plus ressembler au félin qu'était sa Résurrection. Ichigo haletait silencieusement, dévorant du regard le torse découvert de son … amant ? Était-ce ainsi qu'il devait l'appeler ?

Tellement de questions se mélangeant dans son esprit, l'embrouillant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Grimmjow attrapa sa main droite, et y déposa un chaste baiser, à la manière d'un prince, ce qui fit frissonner le Roi. Son sourire, doux auparavant, se transforma en ce sourire carnassier, qui ne mettait pas le roux en confiance.

-Tu me laisserais continuer, mon Roi ?~

Ichigo, sous le coup de la surprise, se mit à rougir violemment et à balbutier des inepties plus débiles les unes que les autres avant que ses dires ne se fassent distincts.

-Mais je fin tu euh mais pourquoi tu fin … oui …

Il baissa la tête, honteux, n'ayant pas vraiment vraiment envie d'être laissé seul dans cette immense chambre, avec son érection douloureuse.

En gage de réponse, Grimmjow ricana doucement et dirigea ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de sa proie, qui laissa échapper un petit couinement de mécontentement. Il fit descendre le boxer du roux et posa délicatement sa main sur la verge douloureuse.

Il y appliqua un mouvement lent, presque hypnotique, arrachant de magnifiques vocalises à Ichigo. Il rapprocha son visage du roux et lécha sa joue sur toute sa longueur, entraînant le rouquin à fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact sur sa peau. Ichigo plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Grimmjow et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, faisant parcourir son souffle saccadé sur cette magnifique peau pâle. La panthère rapprocha son corps du rouquin, essayant de les confondre.

Il fit parcourir son pouce le long de l'aine, titillant délicatement le gland. Il traça un sillon avec sa langue le long de son torse tout en descendant vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Le roux fit couler sa main gauche dans les cheveux du bleuté pendant que celle de droite était placardée sur sa bouche, tentant vainement de minimiser le nombre de gémissements qui voulaient en sortir.

Grimmjow donna un premier coup de langue sur la verge tendu, timidement, puis la pris entièrement en bouche, arrachant un cri de frustration à Ichigo. Il y appliqua un mouvement de va et vient rapide, touchant de ses doigts les bourses, excitant de plus belle sa proie. De sa main, Ichigo incitait Grimmjow à aller plus vite. Lorsqu'il fut sur le point d'éjaculer, Grimmjow délaissa sa verge, retira le peu de vêtement qu'il lui restait et s'enfonça d'une traite dans Ichigo. Le rouquin émit un cri d'effroi, mélangé à de la douleur. Grimmjow ferma doucement les yeux, réalisant à quel point l'antre d'Ichigo était si chaude, lui procurant des sensations nouvelles.

-Shhh, calm'toi Ichi, respire.

Les mots prononcé par la panthère résonnèrent aux oreilles d'Ichigo et tenta de réguler sa respiration du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son calme, Grimmjow commença à se mouver en lui, doucement, ne s'enfonçant que jusqu'au prépuce. Puis il accéléra lentement, s'enfonçant plus loin encore. Ichigo détailla Grimmjow, voyant très clairement qu'il se retenait d'aller à son rythme. Le rouquin enroula ses bras derrière la nuque du bleuté et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu peux aller à ton rythme Grimm, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Grimmjow s'enfonça entièrement dans l'anus d'Ichigo et débuta de brutaux mouvements, ne retenant ni ses coups, ni ses gémissements. Plus qu'il ne le croyait, Ichigo appréciait être traité de la sorte, il aimait être brutalisé par Grimmjow, il aimait se faire marteler la prostate de façon bestiale.

-Aah … Grimm ! Plus vite !

-Ahah, un vrai p'tit masochiste.

Sans plus attendre, Grimmjow s'enfonça de plus belle, provocant de nouveaux cris de la part d'Ichigo. Se sentant au bords de la jouissance, il attrapa la verge d'Ichigo et y appliqua la même cadence que ses coups de reins. Sous l'effet de ce double désir, Ichigo se libéra dans la main de Grimmjow, faisant se resserrer l'anneau de chair autour du pénis du bleuté. Face à la vision d'Ichigo en plein orgasme, Grimmjow se libéra dans les entrailles du rouquin.

La panthère haletait bruyamment, ne se souvenant même plus de son prénom après avoir eu cette orgasme dévastateur. Ichigo, allongé sur le dos, fixait le plafond, perdu. Il venait de prendre son pied avec Grimmjow.. et il avait aimé par dessus le marché. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais lorsqu'il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et vit le bleuté mettre sa tête sur son torse et s'endormir, nonchalant, Ichigo eut un haut le cœur et pensa immédiatement qu'il était adorable. Il remonta les draps sur eux et enroula ses jambes autour de Grimmjow, se laissant bercer par les petits ronflements de la panthère.


End file.
